1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ground structure for a vehicle. More particularly, to a ground structure for grounding an engine to a vehicle body.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle is known wherein a ground for an engine is connected to a vehicle body while a ground for a battery is also connected to the vehicle body, for example, as disclosed in the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-268176.
A comparatively thin cable is used as the ground cable between the engine and the vehicle body described above. When the engine is carried on the vehicle body, a floating structure is sometimes used wherein a rubber buffer material is interposed between the engine and the vehicle body in order to reduce vibrations of the engine to be transmitted to the vehicle body. The vehicle body ground cable of the engine mounted in such a floating structure as just described preferably has strength against the vibrations of the engine. Further, it is also demanded for the ground cable to have some thickness because the ground cable is stored in a state wherein the ground cable remains attached at an end thereof to the engine or from the operability when the engine is mounted onto the vehicle body. Also it is sometimes demanded to use a plurality of ground cables of a common size to increase the flexibility.